beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter VI
CHAPTER 6 Jasper’s eyes opened early the next day. He was back on his island, his favorite place on Earth. He got up to get a shower and get dressed for the day. He was sitting at his Dining room table sipping his coffee when he heard the plane overhead. He rose and walked outside. The plane landed on the landing platform and the doors opened. Out came Gage, Vincent, and George. They were followed by a few servants. They all were looking around the place gasping at that and pointing at something else. Jasper was there to meet them. They followed Jasper to the Training center. “I want to see what the full power of all your beys are, Vincent and George. Please, take a stadium and enjoy yourselves. The instructions for the training exercise are on the computer. Gage, come with me.” “Okay.” Gage replied. “I noticed your brother’s bey and then I saw yours. The difference in them is great. I feel you need a replacement.” Jasper said. He walked through a door into a large room. In the center of the room, was a small device about 4 feet tall. He pressed a few buttons and out came a bey almost exactly the same as Vincent’s. The only difference was the parts that were red on Vincent’s were green on this one. “You’re giving me this?!” Gage said. “I am. You and your brother need to be on the same level.” Jasper replied. “Go, and practice with your brother. Become strong.” “I have a bey, my Leone. Do I need this?” Gage held up his own bey. Jasper frowned. The Leone was covered in scratches. “You need this Hades more than you think, Gage. Come. I will show you.” Jasper and Gage walked out of the room and into Stadium C. Jasper turned to Gage and said, “Use your Leone and fight me.” “Okay.” Gage simply said. He loaded his bey. Jasper loaded his Destroyer on the normal blue setting and aimed to launch. Gage began the count. “3” “2” “1” “Let it Rip!” Destroyer and Leone entered the stadium. Destroyer stopped in the center and Leone raced around. “Come at me, Gage.” Jasper said. “You will regret this!” Gage said. Leone broke from its path and charged straight toward Destroyer. It hit Destroyer dead on and flipped over the top of Destroyer and Straight out of the Stadium. It clanked as it hit the ground. Gage stared blankly at Leone. “See what I mean?” Jasper said. “Yes.” Gage said back. “Go, get your brother and show him your gift. Practice together and learn his tricks. With practice and dedication the two of you will become the new set of Konzern’s twin jewels.” Gage picked up the green Hades and left to get his brother. Jasper sighed as he recalled Destroyer to his hand. He looked at his L-R Launcher for a moment before walking out the door as well. The next thing Jasper had to focus on was the wardrobe. He would need to find nicer clothes for his teammates. He called all of them into the house. After many more oohs and ahhs they sat down in the living room. One by one they went into Jasper’s closet and one by one came out with a fresh, new look. George found a nice maroon polo shirt to go with his new brown dress pants and shoes. Vincent found a black sleeveless sweater with a purple collar shirt, and so did Gage. That was part of the twin Jewel thing. It was about noon when they all shuffled back into the training center. They took an elevator to the top floor. Jasper told them to look at the beautiful view of the water, and explained to them why he thought it was the superior element. He then said he wanted to show them all something. He turned and hit a switch. The water began to tremble and ripple. Out came a huge stadium, twice the size of a normal one. It appeared to be made of steel, and some other metal. A bridge extended and it reached all the way to the stadium out in the water. Jasper walked across and told them to follow. “None of you are familiar with my Gravity Destroyer are you?” Jasper said. They all shook their heads. “That’s what I thought. As you know beys spin to the right when they battle in the stadium? Jasper made it sound like a question. They all agreed with this statement. They have obviously never heard of a dual-spin bey before then. Jasper thought to himself. “ I would like all three of you to fight me in one battle. All at once. There is hidden power Destroyer has never revealed to you before.” “What do you mean? Vincent said. I think the power you already have is enough.” “I don’t think so.” Jasper said calmly. He walked around to the opposite side of the stadium and pulled out his L-R launcher. This time, he removed the cap on top of the launcher. The white launch was revealed. He put the cap on blue side and flipped the launcher over. He loaded Gravity Destroyer and aimed for the stadium. The others exchanged glances and then readied their own beys for battle. “Get ready Jasper.” Gage’s Bey and my Bey are the same. That’s double the power. Also, I was in defense mode before. Our Beys have been switched to Balance Mode. The way you defeated me last time was throwing my bey off balance with your super gravity blast. It won’t work this time.” Vincent said. “We shall see.” Jasper reaches in his jacket and pulls out his sunglasses. He puts them on and smirks. Lets go.” “3” “2” “1” “Let it rip!” All four Beys are launched at once into the huge stadium. The twin Hades circle around each other and Capricorn follows close behind. “What the!?” Vincent says. Destroyer is circling around in the opposite direction, straight toward the three beys. “That bey is circling counter-clockwise!” Vincent exclaims. Jasper smiles as the four beys collide and a huge explosion rocks the stadium. The twin Hades and Capricorn are thrown into the air. Destroyer goes about its business. As they land, they collide again, the same result takes place. “I didn’t know there was a bey that could spin to the left! Much less both ways!?” exclaims Gage. Capricorn charges ahead glowing with a bright red aura. “Capricorn! Claw of the Storm, First!” Capricorn slams into Destroyer and is sent flying into the air. “No way!” Says George. Next, the twin Hades approach. The are moving toward Destroyer at alarming speed. They are spinning so close they are almost hitting each other. Destroyer moves toward the middle of them and hits them both at the same time. They are both thrown back and Destroyer begins a counter-attack. First, it circles around and throws Capricorn into the stadium floor. The Twin Hades are next. Destroyer slams into the green one, throwing it into the air. Then it move on and hits the red one, throwing into the air as well. The two Hades beys hit each other in midair and back down into the steel stadium with a big explosion. Destroyer charges through the smoke and knocks them back over and over again. They seem somewhat unaffected. “Don’t forget about the balance mode, pal!” Gage called. “I didn’t.” Jasper said lowly. Destroyer moves to the center of the stadium and stays there. Capricorn charges in with the power of the second part of Claw of the storm. It has the opposite effect, and Capricorn is thrown backward. “Destroyer! Gravity Brave!” Jasper calls. A huge purple aura is summoned and Perseus comes out of the aura. Something was different. Perseus was super buff. Its armor had slightly changed as well. It was dark purple and black. It held up a new bow and pulled out an extra large arrow already flaming. It loaded and fired. Jasper snapped his fingers and the arrow separated into 3 arrows. The twin Hades attempted to dodge, but this time, the arrows followed them. Capricorn also tried to run away, nut the arrow was quickly gaining on him. Before too long, all three arrows hit their mark. A dark purple and black explosion engulfs the stadium. George, Vincent and Gage are all thrown off their feet and onto the edge of the platform. They manage to pull them self up to see the smoke clear. Capricorn has been knocked out of the stadium. The twin Hades have been thrown incredibly off balance despite their mode change. If they had not made the mode change, they would have been defeated by that last attack. Sparks fly as the Hades beys wobble so bad that the fusion wheel starts hitting the stadium floor. Vincent and Gage both get up as they observe Destroyer’s awesome power. “No way.” Vincent says. “Unbelievable.” Says Gage. “We have to do something, Vincent says as he gets up and calls out, Hades! Special Move! Burning Revolution!” Hades shoots up the stadium wall and into the air. Gage grins and says, “prepare yourself buddy.” The green Hades follows suit and flies into the air. Suddenly three green mirrors and three red mirrors are formed high in the air. The green Hades shoots through the green ones, and the red one shoots through the red mirrors. Each time they pass through a mirror, the aura around them gets brighter and grows larger. After passing threw all three, there was two huge laser blasts flying straight toward Destroyer. As if that was not enough, the two blasts merge and become 3x the size of the stadium. Jasper just stares through his sunglasses. He holds hi arms up in a cross formation as the blast hits Destroyer dead on. The explosion’s caliber is far larger that that of Destroyer’s Special move. The stadium is destroyed under the pressure and all four of the bladders are thrown off the platform and into the water, which is now steaming. As the steam clears, only the bladders surface. Vincent and Gage are smiling because as they look upward, They see their Twin Hades still spinning. Destroyer is no where to be seen. “Ha! That is what happens when the two Hades beys are together! That my friend was the ultimate joined special move of Hades!” Vincent declares. Jasper’s expression is serious. “That, was a new stadium.” Jasper just stares at them. He apparently is not worried about the outcome of the battle, just the outcome of his brand new steel and alloy stadium. “Aren’t you amazed that we beat you Jasper?” Vincent calls. Jasper laughs lightly. “Who said you beat me? I sure didn’t.” Suddenly a whirl pool began right under there feet. Vincent tried to see through the water but could not. A purple aura burst through the water and into the air. The water itself separated and revealed at the very bottom, Destroyer was till spinning strongly. “I don’t believe it!” Gage says. “Believe it.” Jasper replies now standing on the sea floor, thanks to Destroyer separating the water. Gage, Vincent and George move out of the wall of water to the sea floor. The twin Hades descend and also land on the bottom of the sea floor. “The real Battle starts now my friends.” Says Jasper. Destroyer begins to pick up speed and glow with an eerie black and dark purple aura. “Destroyer! Black Excalibur!” Jasper commands has he forms his hands as if he were holding a great sword. The dark aura grows and bursts at least 20 feet into the air. Perseus is left once the aura vanishes. This time, it is holding a huge black and purple sword over its head. Storm clouds suddenly role in as Lightning begins to shoot out of the great sword. The distance the lightning was shot was breath taking. A shot of lightning was easily shoot at least two mile to the west as Perseus sung the Sword Backwards over its head and brought back down on the two Hades beys. The dark explosion cleared the water back even farther as it directly hit its mark. The ground itself shook as the great sword slammed into the ground. The two Hades Beys stopped spinning immediately. Jasper looked at the storm clouds overhead as it began to rain. “That’s pretty cool if I do say so myself.” Jasper says calmly. Destroyer continues to spin at the sea floor keeping the water off of the three other bladers and their beys. Jasper turns in the general direction of the island and begins to walk along side Destroyer through the water which was separating on contact. The three other awe struck bladers rose to their wobbly feet and picked up their beys. They ran after Jasper through the water as it closed behind them. Once they got to shore Jasper turned around and recalled Destroyer to his hand. “Thanks a lot for completely cremating my new stadium. Jasper said dryly. Go get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow, team. As they turned to go he said quietly, don’t think that’s all I’ve got.” Category:Fanon Story Chapters